Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system, a server, and a program which can derive and form an intensity distribution of illumination light suitable for observation.
Description of Related Art
In bright-field microscopes, an intensity distribution of illumination light is adjusted by varying a circular aperture. In addition, there are cases where the shape of the aperture is selected and used through determination of an observer. In phase-contrast microscopes, a ring (orbicular) aperture and a phase ring form the intensity distribution of illumination light.
Since the intensity distribution of illumination light has a great influence on an observed image of a test object, studies into the improvement in quality of the observed image of a test object have been made in addition to improvement of the circular aperture, the ring aperture, the phase ring, and the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237109 shows a phase-contrast microscope in which a modulation unit is provided so as to surround a ring region where a phase ring is provided in a ring shape, and the modulation unit and regions other than the modulation unit are formed so as to have different transmission axes, and thereby contrast can be continuously variable.